Pokemon Trainers
by Evoim3
Summary: Pokemon Trainers is like a present day epic. It is a story of how 8 young teens grow up in a hostile environment where their kind are hated. they are pokemon trainers : humans that have the ability to catch and train pokemon and control their elements.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A man walked into his college classroom in Harvard, He was teaching a class about everything you need to know about trainers. This was the first class of the year and he knew he had to say the right thing in the first sentence so that he was successful He opened his mouth and spoke the first few sentences that came to mind.

"Class, we are humans and in this world we are good guys. Trainers are the opposite. They are the bad guys. They are a disgrace to our race and that is why they are hated by us and we would never, ever refer to them but the name of our species."

Suddenly a hand rose in the back of the class. It was a young 19 year old year with black hair who looked like she a had a disapproving look on her face. After she cleared her throat she stood up and said something that could not be more misplaced.

"Um, Sir, but trainers aren't that bad you know. My cousin, Nicolette is a trainer and she is the sweetest girl I know. She actually spends most of her time helping humans and I think a lot of other trainers are like her to. So, I think we shouldn't judge people because they are different. Isn't that what the 1900's taught us? We need to accept other people because of their differences!"

The teacher looked speechless except that he pointed at her and he spat of, "She could be a trainer also! Get her!"

Everybody stood up instantly and started walking towards her. Her frightened face and her loud scream is the last remnants of her before her untimely death. This is how trainers were treated in a prejudiced world.

Now trainers are humans but unlike the normal people they had extraordinary powers that one could only imagine. They have the ability to control their elements. When they are born their powers are determined due to the power in their blood. They are then sorted into 17 different classes, or types. They are fire, water, ice, steel, grass, poison, normal, fighting, electric, ground, rock, flying, bug, psychic, ghost, dragon, and dark.

The last of these are the common enemy between trainers and humans. Dark trainers may be trainers but they have given up all things that are dear to one self. They gave up conscience and human rights. They believe that they are better and that all other trainers must annihilated. They are also the ones who give trainers their bad names by the way they torture humans and make destruction. They also have the ability to summon darklings, dark trainers who don't have their own minds to control themselves but are rather summoned and controlled by dark trainers, lords, and apprentices. The dark lords rule the dark element and there could only be one a time. The apprentices are second-in-commands and there could always be more than one at a time.

On the contrary, there is a trainer that has the power to save all of the trainers and the world from certain destruction. They are called Heroes and they only come about once every ten generations. They have the ability to control all the elements instead of one and they have the power to control the hero specific element: light. There can only be one at a time and they are always a descendent of the last one. However due to prophecy, there will one day be three at once and during their lives a great war will happen between the humans the dark trainers and the trainers. This war will be greater than any before because it will create peace between two of the races involved. However, the heroes will bring the war to an end and there will be peace for a time. As their journeys begin their destinies will become entwined until the final point shall be shared by all three of them. The first step of their trainer lives actually begins today.


	2. An Epic begins

The sun is a very marvelous symbol to humans trainers and dark trainers alone. To humans, it means the start to another dreary day of work, school, or just lethargy. To trainers it meant that another happy day of practicing pokemon battles and helping others. Finally, to dark trainers it means to give up and death. When darklings are hit by sunlight they evaporate immediately. This is how trainers win many battles with darklings. They wait out the fight until morning where it is an instant victory.

However, for a young 13 year old boy who lived in the borough of Brooklyn in New York state, it was just another July sunrise meaning his summer break has continued. Today happened to be July 13th 2008, a day Kevin was not to forget anytime. It was an exceptionally sunny day and he didn't even have an idea what to do. He was hoping to see some action again. The night before he saw an intense battle between a trainer and a dark trainer. The dark trainer used the surrounding darkness to help himself fly and the trainer used his Pidgeot to get up to the dark trainer's level. He was able to use his sword (trainers and dark trainers found swords and other ancient weapons to be more useful than guns and missiles) to pierce the blackened heart of the dark trainer. It was a very fast battle and he was sure there was more to come.

As Kevin turned to the window and pushed it up he leaned out the window and saw the trainer still scouting the area for more dark trainers. Kevin knew there would not be another battle until night. He shrugged it off and walked out to the dining room. There was the smell of eggs and hash browns and a plate was sitting on the table waiting for him. Suddenly his mother, Deborah, popped her head around the corner from the kitchen and said a sentence that didn't effect him much.

"Your sister, Michelle, went out again. Sheesh ever since she went to that fancy prep school in Virginia and when she comes back to Brooklyn she always leaves so early. By the way when you go, and if you see her, give her her earrings She must have forgotten them since she wears them all the time."

"Will do, Mom. While I'm going out I'll make sure to check the mail too. I still love it that I can sleep until noon in the summer!"

Kevin ran to his bedroom and got changed quickly. He threw on some jean shots and a t-shirt. He then bolted to the door and ran down the steps. Kevin lived in a second floor two-family house. It had thee bedrooms so he got one while his two sisters, Michelle and Nicole, shared the other. His parents Kevin Sr. and Deborah got the last one. Besides the 5 humans they also had three cats who were as odd as the humans themselves. When Kevin got to the bottom he saw instead of letters there was one small package. When he picked it up it had his name on it. He opened it up and there was a note.

_Hello Kevin. My name is Shane and I am from the Committee for new Trainers. According to our archives you are a trainer and you have turned 13 in October of 2007._

At this Kevin dropped the box and heard a large thunk. He bent over and saw a watch inside. It was a watch like he had seen before. He knew trainers wore it but he did not know what for. He saw it before but he did not remember who had it. He continued:

_You will be picked up in a week to this date on July 20th in a car which will not really be a car. You will tell you parents that you have been invited to a boarding school in London all expense paid and they will believe you. The watch in the box is your trainer watch and its your one ticket onto the island. When you arrive you must show your watch and it will be activated and you will be let in. If not, then you will be sent back home and keep your powers on bay. See you in a week._

Kevin was extremely happy for he was about to fulfill his dream. The impossible has become true. He ran upstairs and told his mom the good news that he got accepted to a fancy school land she went along with it. However, for Kevin, it was a boring time because he had to prepare by doing such a painful task: packing. He slouched over to his room and opened his suitcase and stared packing his clothes and his electronics. Luckily it was very large and he was able to fit his clothes, phone, and all of his prized memorabilia from his years in Brooklyn. However, after packing, he knew he wanted to determine his element.

A week could not go fast enough for Kevin. He felt like time wouldn't go faster. At last the day came and he walked downstairs. His sister. Michelle was outside and she turned around to look at him. Her words were soft and calm.

"Kevin, I would like my earrings now."

Kevin realized he never gave then to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue snowflakes. They were cold as if they were actually snow. He handed them over into his sister's equally cold hands. She continued:

"Even though you won't be your family I hope that you won't lose sight of who you are. Don't turn to darkness. Keep your ways so that you keep your piece of the light. Remember where you are from and who you are."

The car pulled up in front and Michelle and the driver both gave each other a surprised look. It was a face that Michelle knew from when she was 13, she was 14 at the time. Nicole was 10 and unaware of the unfolding events. As Kevin walked to the car he gave his house one final nod and entered it. Once he sat down he gasped because his next door neighbor, Sarah, was sitting there too holding a package just like the one he had. She looked equally alarmed. This is her story:

Sarah woke up that afternoon at 1:00 PM. When she walked out to the living ma package was on the table. She unwrapped it and had the same letter that Kevin had. Sarah was also 13 like Kevin but her birthday was December 13th instead of October 15th. She had always been friends with Kevin since he moved in 5 years previously to their West 5th Street house in Gravesend. She lived on a first floor two family house that was attached to 2 other buildings. One was Kevin's and the other was someone else's. These two became close friend over the five years together.

As the two stared at each other Sarah decided to speak.

"You're a trainer too?"

Kevin nodded and the two hugged. They were happy that their friendship would not get split up. After the hug the car shook and they were off. They were driving towards Bay Ridge and the car was faster than any other they had ever ridden in.

"Shouldn't you slow down," Shouted Sarah, "You're going above the speed limit! We could get pulled over and I don't want anything ruining this day!"

"We will have to go fast enough if we want to fly of the Verrazano so shush and stop being a back seat driver!"

"_FLY OFF THE VERRAZNO? _Why are we going to do that? Can't we just poof there? Why are you going to put our lives in danger just for a fun ride?"

"It's not a fun ride! Trainer Island is an island in the Bermuda Triangle and the Verrazano is the closest open place to fly off of! So unless you want to stay in little Brooklyn SIT DOWN!"

Sarah did as he said and she was sitting in the car. Actually it was as big as a van but the seats were arranged like how a limo's would. One plush bench facing the other and a grating allowing the passengers to speak to the driver, or pilot. Trainers certainly did believe in comfort. Even the watch was made in an ergonomic design that can be changed at the wearer's will.

Kevin then pointed out the front window because they were coming up the bridge now. As they got to the point where they were in the middle of the bridge and where the incline became a decline. The driver puller out a switch and flicked it. The car hopped off the road and started falling towards the water. He then clicked another button and pulled out a glove that must have assisted I this. Metal cam flying off the bottom of the car and formed into wings. The glove was a thick metal one that must have weighed a ton. The gas pipe then enlarged and became an engine not unlike one you would see on a small rocket. He then held out his arm and said "Go, Pidgeot!"

At once a red beam came from the poke ball in his sleeve and Kevin realized it was the trainer from the fight. Pidgeot then grabbed a ring attached to the top of the car just in case if anything bad happened. He then reached done a pushed a large red button and the car jerked and stopped falling and shot forward at a faster speed than when they were driving.

The car flew for 10 minutes until it slowed down and they saw that they were above Harvard. There was a crowd around a burning skeleton and he said, "That's why you tell no one your secret because you endanger your family. So remember to only tell your secrets to your very close one. And never, ever tell the secret of your sector or others because that is called being a traitor!"

"Sector? What do you mean by sector," said Kevin, "We aren't going to be by ourselves?"

"No, every trainer is teamed up with a few others. You two will be together along with a boy who knew his was a trainer all his life and knows more about it. You will also be teamed up with 5 others from Brooklyn, which, I hear, you know Kevin. Their names are James, Steven, Deanna, Tina, and John. Do they ring a bell?"

Suddenly Kevin's mind flashed back in time to when he was in 5th grade and went to P.S. 277. It wasn't his happiest time. This is his story:

A young ten-year old Kevin stood there playing kickball with the rest of his class. Kevin had always been the smallest one and wasn't that strong. He had few friends. Two of them were James and Steven. He barely knew the girls and John hated him. As the ball came rolling towards Kevin he kicked it and it went flying to the outfield. James was covering third base and when Kevin got there, John caught the ball and started punching Kevin with it. The injury was a broken arm and nose. Kevin however was carried to the sidelines by his friends.

Back in the car, Kevin woke up from his true dream. Sarah had nudged him because they were flying towards a very large cyclone. It was at least half way between the surface of the earth and space. However, something was wrong. The car didn't seem like it was about to turn, actually it seemed like it was about to go straight through it!

"What are you doing?" Shouted Kevin, "Are you trying to KILL us AGAIN?"

"Calm down, calm down. Here, look at this."

He then pulled another trigger and then a blue light shot across into the cyclone. Suddenly, a swirl appeared in the side of it. It then pulled away and a large hole was in the side of it. They then proceeded towards the hole and the moment they entered it, it closed up behind them. He then pulled another switch and they slowly lowered down to the ground where they landed with a loud thump. He then pulled another lever and the doors opened by themselves. They stepped out onto the ground and took their first breaths of trainer air. It was much cleaner than New York City air.

Trainer island was a perfect island and all the buildings on it were beige. They all surrounded a large castle in the middle which ended in a large sphere. The sphere also had large open windows without glass or anything. Kevin was sure he could see a white haired man standing in it then walking away. He then looked around more, there were many people standing in complete metal out fits and some dressed in regular clothes. He also noticed that all the houses were not large at all but mostly one story.

At once somebody came over. He was about six feet tall and light-skinned like Sarah, Kevin, and everybody else in the sector. He had five familiar people behind him. Kevin of course knew that he was in charge of them and that they were his team. Also, an old man came over with another young boy around Kevin's age. The old man was aged but only middle aged and he had an appearance of strength and undying youth. He also seemed like someone Kevin saw somewhere before. The boy was thirteen also and he had black hair that him, his father, and his grandfather, who is the man with him. The old man then spoke, he had a very kind tone.

"Hello, my name is Drake, and this is my grandson, Lance. His father, my son, could not be here. It is an actually sad story. He is no longer with us. Neither is his mother. I am his guardian and protector. I hope that you seven will let him fit in even though he hasn't been to the human lands much."

Drake then patted his grandson's shoulder and walked off. Lance turned around and was being stared at by the other seven. He decided to stand over where Kevin and Sarah was so that he could hear the teacher.

"Welcome to island! My name is Joseph and I will be your instructor while you are on this island. Hey, Falkner, thanks for filling in for Brom, but you can go home now. This should be the last ones for the day!"

The driver than nodded and hopped on his Pidgeot and flashed out of sight. Kevin did not know where Falkner went to but he had a feeling they would meet again. Kevin turned back to the instructor.

"While you are on the island, you will learn how to use and control your elements. Also who knows one of you might be the hero. The tenth generation starts today and one of you may be the descendent of Ansem. He was the last hero! As a hero you will be able to surpass all of the trainers but make sure u don't turn to darkness like Ram, he was the hero before Ansem. He was the one to bring darkness back to the world since the second great war. You will also have to prepare because when the next hero arrives, there will be three and the third great war shall happen in your lives!"

The kids couldn't take it all in. They just looked confused and taken back because of the depressing news. Apparently this was normal in trainer culture to them or that he was just trying to make a good scare with the kids. However, they just shrugged it off and followed him towards a nearby machine. His motions and words than made it seem like that they were supposed to stand in it and put there arm in a hole. They all lined up with Kevin at the front. When he stepped in the machine jumped to life.

"Hello! You are now going to have your watches activated please stick your arm with your watch on into the hole. Also your suit will than be able to be placed on you"

At once the watch started glowing and it jumped to life. Buttons appeared on the sides and it became thicker so that one could fit his palm on top and it was about as thick as half a thumb. Then, it beeped and metal came shooting up Kevin's arm until it covered his entire body except for his eyes which were, as Kevin presumed, a tinted black plastic which he could see out of clearly. It was odd because, once he pushed a button, it became what seemed to be a computer screen which he could then control with his fingers.

Although he loved all the features, his mind flicked onto the green one on the left. It had a small red fire symbol next to it. Kevin pushed it and his feet vibrated. At once he slowly lifted into the air. The boots on the bottom of the suit then had fires erupting from the underside of them. The instructor, Joseph looked alarmed.

"Hey! Get Down! That is complicated and you shouldn't use it! You will get hurt because you aren't trained!"

Kevin then concentrated and was able to fly up to a considerable height and then felt curious. He looked towards the tower and wanted to know what he saw. He leaned forward and shot towards it. However, once he got to the 100 yard mark from it, the boots stopped working. Kevin, in his grey metal suit, started dropping at a considerable speed. Using his mind he was able to get the engines running and he blasted back to Joseph much to everyone's applaud. Joseph even looked happy. Everyone else already got their suits ready but Kevin still wondered what was in that tower.

They continued there journey until they got to the foot of the castle. Joseph was pointing out all of the important things about it.

"This is the center of the island and where the current Trainer King, Argon, lives. He is a steel trainer and is known to use very strong steel pokemon like Steelix or Skarmory. It is also the tallest place on the island measuring right underneath Mount Everest by just five feet with the tower. Some say that there is an elevator in the castle to get there but no one has found it. Also , any trainer that tries flying on their suits will get disabled momentarily, just like Kevin, and all pokemon will never want to fly near it. Meaning, the contents of the tower are unknown although some say to see a white haired man up there. I, myself have never seen this so let's carry on."

They followed him until they got to a cave that seemed to go miles into the earth in all directions. It looked like a giant maze except that were tiles along the wall in some places but the other places the tiles were blown straight off them. It also seemed to have been hit by a bomb. The instructor spoke.

"It was hit by a bomb. It is actually right now and has always been the trainer school for new trainers. About 300 years ago dark bombers flew above us on mysterious pokemon and dropped a large dark bomb on it. It was once a grand place but the entire inside was protected by sealing it underground. The outside and a large amount of the walls have been destroyed but the inside is perfectly fine. We tried raising it again but it was sealed In a great darkness. Actually, the day we got bombed was the day after Ansem, the last hero, died. They used it as an opening in our defenses. Well, anyway, lets go in its time for you to see your new rooms."

They followed him deep into the cave until they reached a large double door not unlike the rest of the door sin the building. It was white and had gold adorning its doors and frames. He picked up his hand and put it on the handle. The handle started to glow and the door slowly opened.

"Only either you eight or your instructor, which I am, can open this door. It is protected by a strong trainer power and it helps you with your privacy. Now enter into your 'living room' and prepare to be amazed!"

All nine of them entered the room and the eight kids let out a large gasp. They were in a very large dome that had a very clear sky blue pattern on the walls. It also had a large glass window on the top. They didn't understand it. Luckily, Joseph spoke up.

"This room goes up just enough so that you can see the outside. You may be able to see the outside out the outside can't see you. Now all of these rooms belong to you. I still can't believe that the random picking actually gave you eight the nicest rooms in the entire cave. The last person to use these rooms was Ansem's sector. Mysterious isn't it?

Now come on children so you can all see your rooms, it is almost seven o clock and you guys are going to want to be all rested up for tomorrow. You start your training exactly at nine o clock in the morning but your alarm clocks are already set for seven. So I'll leave you people here so you can catch up. See you tomorrow."

Joseph left the room and everyone walked over to the center of the room where there 4 couches set up in a square with a table in the middle. It was a small glass table with black metal legs. Tina and Deanna sat down on one that was marked "W" for west. James and Steven sat on the East one. John sat alone on the South one. Kevin, Sarah, and Lance all sat on the large North on. James was the first to speak.

"What is the chance that all six of us are from the same elementary school? This is so awesome because we don't have to make many new friends. Sure, we have the two new people but they will get to know us."

"Put a sock in it cheery boy," Said John, "I can think of two good reasons why I will suffer here, One: I hate all of you people. I always have. Two: now I am going to be an outcast from all my friends who I won't see again."

Now James and John would never get along. They were about the same 5'4" height but John had orange hair and freckles while James had brown hair and his face gave off a hint that he was Russian. They were also both Irish, just like Kevin and Steven.

Steven was just under this height and tied with Kevin at 5'1". He also had brown hair but gave off a smile that showed that it would take a lot to bring him down. However, he also seemed like a person that would have to control his powers a lot or be taken to the evil side.

Tina had a dirty blonde hair and she was 5'0" even. She had a round head and an unusually large smile when happy. Luckily, she was rarely happy. She was an Italian who one could cal spoiled. She also had an extremely bad attitude at times.

Deanna had the same hair except she was 5'2". She had a southern accent even though she was Scottish and lived in Brooklyn her entire life. She, like the rest of the team, was of an average weight leaning towards skinny.

Now, Sarah, she had black hair and she was 5'1" just like Kevin. She always had a good sense of fashion but never went overboard with it. She also had a tremendously good attitude but when she was pushed over the edge, she could lose it. She was also of Italian and Irish descent. The Irish coming from her mother and the Italian coming from her father.

Kevin had dirty blonde hair. He was of the exact height as Sarah. However, unlike the rest of his groups he was practically every nationality out in Europe. He was German, Austrian, Irish, Scottish, British, Russian, and Welsh. Even though he had all of that culture in him, he had a mixture of an Irish-Scottish accent.

Lance had black hair and was of Russian and Italian descent but he had neither of those accents. He just stood at 5'2" and seemed more like he was a dragon than anything. He didn't look like one but his nostrils, eyes, jet black hair, and presence just gave it off. Surely, he was going to be a dragon trainer, just like his grandfather, and apparently his father. He looked like he had a neutral face most of the time but that is because his grandfather brought him up to be too serious but even Drake wanted his grandson to be free. He was not depressed but surely a life without parents must be hard on him. However, Lance is a tough person who is able to get through anything.

After the arguing, the kids just sat there and talked amongst each other, except for John who just grumped in his couch all alone. Everyone, except John, was extremely happy to be reunited and make new friends. They were also talking about what elements they hoped to be. Lance then had something to say about a special ice trainer.

"Her, name is the ice princess. Some people say she cut the head off of her suit so she could wear a mask instead of it. They also say she wears blue snowflake earrings. She is supposed to magnificent so that she is so graceful. The way she flies and the way she makes and moves ice One day I want to meet her."

After the end of that a voice came from the walls. "it is time to go to bed, new trainers. Tomorrow is your first day and I want you all to be well rested."

They all got up and walked towards the doors with their initials on it. Tina went to T.P, Deanna to D.M., Lance to L.D., Steven to S.S, James to J.C., John to J.S., Sarah to S.C., and Kevin to K.H. They all entered into their rooms so that they could get a good nights rest.

When Kevin entered his room he noticed that it was fully furnished. There was a giant red bed against the wall wit ha nightstand with a lamp on it next to it. Across on the right side of the bed was a gold adorned door. Kevin walked over to it and turned the knob. Pulling it open, he saw a pearl white bathroom with all of the luxuries. Across from that on the left side, there was another door. It was brown instead and when Kevin pulled it open inside was a large walk in closet which would probably hold anything he wanted and not just clothes. Kevin could not believe what was happening but he knew he needed his rest.

After getting changed he laid down and wondered how everyone else was feeling. He knew they were also excited. So many thoughts were going through his head. _I wonder what type of element I will be? Who was in that tower? How much is there to explore? Who exactly is the Ice Princess? Where did Falkner run off to?_

After finally falling asleep he had a weird dream about how he was the one flying on the Pidgeot and imagined flying above his house with him watching him. He looked forward and saw the flying dark trainer coming towards him Something was off about him, however. He was wearing full armor and his helmet had two horns on them. He looked like a devil knight. He flew at him and when Kevin stabbed at him in his chest he just laughed.

"That doesn't hurt me! I have no heart! I'm made of darkness! And, By the way, say hello to my son for me!"

At this, he flew his sword right through Kevin's neck and he woke up with a start. It was still dark and he didn't know what had happened. It was the weirdest dream he had. Kevin jumped because, all of a sudden, the dark knight was sitting at the end of his bed with a piece of his face showing. His head was turned so he could only see the right side. There was a large scar going from above his eye and ended around the middle of his cheek. He had long wet black hair. It was the darkest color Kevin ever saw. He then spoke.

"Tell my son I'm coming back soon and he should be expecting me. When I find him he is coming with me."

At once he turned his head completely around but the left half of the helmet was still on .He looked like half a devil. He opened up the visible half of his mouth. A large blast of darkness came up and engulfed Kevin. He was in searing pain and knew it would be over. And then, it stopped.

Kevin woke up again and realized it had been another dream. He felt over his body and nothing was off. He turned towards the edge of the bed and hopped onto the ground. He was happy that was over. He was even happier that today was the day for training. He walked over to the closet and got changed. After that, he walked over to the door and walked out back into the room.

As he entered the large room he saw the others walking out to line up in front of Joseph. He looked very excited and Kevin realized he must actually be a new instructor. The moment they stood in front of him, he cleared his throat and tried to speak as clear and confident as possible.

"Hello, kids. Welcome to your first full day of being trainers. Now I want you all to be cheery today because we have a lot to do. Especially today, because we are determining what element you are. You are going to go through a rigorous exercise to determine it. This is why we call it determination. Now, kids, follow me."

They followed him out the large doors and went through the caves until they left through a side entrance into a field. They realized this will be there personal field because it was right next to their rooms. It wasn't really a field but it was also inside the cave but also had a giant tinted roof. It was, just like their rooms, the largest in the caves. The island wasn't that big but the cave helped by making it a split level area. The island could not be longer than thirty miles in every direction. It wasn't even a perfect circle, but it was close to it. The cities only covered about half of the island. The rest of the island was either fresh water lakes, mountains, plains, or the caves. There was also a dormant volcano on the island. Some say that roars could be heard coming from it but it had been dived into and it was determined hollow and empty.

Sitting in the field were eight large steel blocks. They all stood in front of each of them. According to Joseph they were meant to concentrate just a little bit and make the block float up and then back down. The block was no bigger than a foot of the ground and was a perfect cube. They all took deep breaths and seven of the eight blocks stood stationary. Tina's however was able to be kept floating and tossed away easily. Everyone applauded her and then they moved to the next challenge: ground.

They stood there just about twenty feet from a large boulder. There didn't need to be any props for this one. Tina was allowed to sit on the sidelines while they did this. They all shifted and concentrated in the same way but only Steven was able to make the ground crack. Actually he moved the ground so much the large boulder got shot into the air but James rushed forward and kept it from hitting the ground and pushed it back into its hole in the ground. They both got applauded and got to sit out.

With three of them down, there were only fifteen more elements to go through. They went through ice, grass, ghost, bug, normal, poison, dark, fighting, and flying. They were all overjoyed that it was neither dark nor normal. Normal didn't really make much.

They then went over to a pack of wires and were told to connect the two and make a full current. They all grabbed their wire pairs and weren't able to charge their batteries except for John. He looked to happy that he got such a powerful element. They then proceed.

They positioned themselves in front of four spoons which, as they assumed, they had to bend with psychic powers. They all picked it up and Deanna was the only one able to do it. Her spoon bent all the way around so that it twisted and snapped. They were urged forward to an open area with a smoldering scale.

When they all sat around the scale he told them to concentrate and their dragon abilities will be able to be activated. They all inhaled and Lance's eyes turned a deep dark green. They started to glow and he let out a loud yell. Black wings spread out of his shoulders. They went about five feet in both directions. He spread them out and he shot into the sky and flew around until he landed and pulled the wings back into his body. There were no signs of wings on the outside of his body. He went to the sidelines while Kevin and Sarah proceeded to two buckets of water.

They both crouched and moved their arms around so that they could lift it but only Sarah could pull the water out. She moved it so that it made a large watery ring around her and she put it back in the bucket. Kevin was now alone as he proceed to a small hole with a flame inside it. He moved his arms around and pulled the fire up and whipped it around, singing the grass in the process. He made a large black ring on the ground around him and extinguished the fire in midair. E knew that fire didn't seem right and knew there was more. However, he shrugged it off and moved with Sarah to the rest of the kids.

They were released for the day and Kevin, Sarah, and Lance all went off to look around the island. Lance acted as the tour guide. They went through the town, into the forest, sat on the lake's edge, hiked up and down the volcano, and finally stopped back inside the large room.

While those events occurred Joseph had some journeying of his own to do. He felt like something bad was to happen. He looked towards every direction and he saw a ring of dark clouds flying over the Atlantic in every direction. He knew he had to do something. He took out his sword and had it at the ready. It was tucked into the scabbard at his side. He ran down to the city and stood on a road called Sunrise road. He took out a tape recorder and spoke into it very clearly. There was no one around to see this. He then took out a pen and wrote a note and stuck both the recorder and the note into a metal box. Setting it down in the middle of the road, he knew no one would take it. He wrote the word "KEVIN" on it in large letters. Finally, he took off a chain with a locket around his neck and placed it into the box. He then ran off to the forest.

Once he got there, he found a hidden shrine that only few knew about. He knelt before it and said, "OH! Celebi! Great protector of the forest! There will be a battle here tonight and I would wish that you keep this island safe! When the dark trainers arrive I will fight but I have a feeling that this battle will turn negatively. So, using your almighty plant powers, I ask that you control the islands' plants and fend off these evil warriors! I ask that you do this not just for me but for the three heroes living in those caves now! I would give my life to keep them alive, would you just consider sacrificing some plants to keep them alive also? Their three lives are much more important then yours, mine, and every plant on this island. Please help me with this." He then stood up and walked over to the lake.

He found yet another shrine there and he knelt before it and said, " Lugia, you may or may not live in this large lake, but believe you are out there. That is why Ansem put up these shrines so that we could talk to you, Celebi, and Ho-oh. Now I ask you to use your devastating powers of water and wind upon the dark trainer army that is coming to this very island as we speak. If you do not do this, the heroes will die an the last hope of this world from falling into darkness shall be lost and your waters destroyed. I know that living in this corrupted world is different than living in your own home world but you must understand that this world had living beings and they deserve a second chance just like how your world had to be saved that once. This is my last request from you in my life and I hope that you will honor it." He then got up and took the nearest path to the volcano.

He saw Kevin, Sarah, and Lance walking down the mountain while he was walking up. He climbed the volcano a couple of yards in and crawled into a small cave. He found the lava shrine and bowed before it. "All powerful Ho-oh, the island has survived this far but I do not know how much longer it will stay like this. A large dark trainer army is coming to the island and they want to kill the three heroes. The prophecy is about to start and I need you to help destroy their army or this world shall be destroyed. The reason you came form your world to this one was to stop darkness and make sure trainers and pokemon can live safely here. I already asked Lugia to ask but without you powers I do not think it will be enough. That is why I ask of you to use your powers of flames and sacred fire to scorch them off the face of this planet. And if things take a turn for the worst I ask that you pull an emergency escape. Take them to the portal. This is all I ask of you."

Joseph only had one more plan in mind. He ran off for the storage area. He went in and grabbed eight swords which were already monogrammed. He knew these were ready to be broken in and he ran off to the caves. He turned and saw that the winds were picking up. He ran over and used his flying ability to slash at a tree and pulled it up. He saw a dark trainer appear and he threw it at it. The tree just got caught up in a blast of wind and Joseph saw it go flying over the caves. Where it went, he will never know.

Everyone was exhausted from the day. They looked up at the sky and everyone jumped because the sky was getting dark very quickly. The clods seemed to be spinning around the top of the cyclone. The kids all screamed as they say a tree go flying past the window. The wind was getting powerful and all the kids, for their protection, all ran into their rooms. They sat in their beds and listened. The sounds of explosions and bombs made them jump.

They ran out of the large room and into the hallways of the caves. Joseph was standing there holding eight boxes. They were long and Kevin knew what it was. He threw one to each of them and said, "Get ready to fight."

The boxes were opened and Kevin pulled out a sword with his name emblazoned on it. The other seven were just the same except with their names instead. The swords were perfectly balanced and was perfect to touch. They all followed Joseph until they turned a corner. Kevin gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was standing before 8 dark trainers and behind them was the dark knight. Joseph jumped over then and starting fighting th night. The kids ran forward to battle theirs.

James slashed angrily until he removed the helmet. The dark trainer had black hair with a large bloody scrape on his left cheek. He looked mad and his eyes were like cats. He ran forward but James ducked and stabbed him right in the stomach and kicked him over himself. The trainer slumped over and was dead.

Steven jumped up and landed on the dark trainers sword as it went up his feet. Kicking him in his head he knocked out the dark trainer.

The rest of the dark trainer fell just as quickly. Their bodies spread around the room, alive or dead. The kids turned their attentions towards James and the dark knight. Joseph's skills were matched equally with the knight. Joseph then held out his hand while grasping towards the kids.

"Split up! We can take him together! This is the dark lord! Sarah! Deanna! Tina! Go take the top left path! Lance! Steven! James! John! Take the top right path! This hallway is shaped like a y and I'm in the middle! Kevin you wait here and give me your sword!"

They all split up and Kevin threw his sword to Joseph. He then witnessed the greatest battle he had ever seen. Joseph was amazing because he ran around the wide hallway at a quick speed. Joseph clashed his two swords with the dark lord's. They were winning except when the dark lord hit Kevin's up into the air and caught it. With Joseph in a surprised state, he lunged forward but Joseph wasn't quick enough and Kevin's blade went crashing through Joseph's eye, brain, out the back of his skull, and get gouged into the wall. He couldn't move, he looked like he was in terrible pain. He was in terrible pain but a wound like that could not be cured.

Kevin ran forward and he looked like he was going to kill. Instead, his eyes started glowing and he just swung his arms around. He sent a large blast of light out of his hand s and it seemed like it came from every path. The dark lord's helmet shattered to bits and his full face was revealed. The scar was still visible and the other half looked the same, minus the scar. He turned around and Lance was staring right at him. Lance could barely speak.

"D-dad?"

All of them gasped but the dark knights screaming drowned it out. He looked up and the ground above him shattered and a dark black lightning bolt came down and he was gone. They all ran towards the middle. Kevin, Sarah and, Lance all had to say something, even though his dad was evil. They all spoke at once.

"I'm the Hero!"

"What?"

"That's impossible!"

"I am!"

"All three of you are," said a very weak voice. It was Joseph. "They are all going to think you eight did it. This is your sword, Kevin. For a dark lord to go into a battle like this is, well, impossible. All three of you are heroes. The time where the prophecy will be fulfilled has started now. You must vanquish the darkness and make sure you stop this eternal night. Get the sun to come out and the battle is over. But due to my death they will make you stay at home for at least two years. While you are there you must practice your trainer skills. Don't worry. I'll be watching over all eight of you. Lance, you do not have to worry. Your dad is lost and you do not need to follow his ways. Now go. Get to the landing sight. When you landed we were on sunrise road. That is the first place where the sun rises there. Now go, and take your sword when I'm gone, Kevin."

Joseph then slumped over and Kevin reached and pulled out his sword. He jabbed it into the dirt and cleaned it. They all then started running to follow his instructions. They heard shouts behind them that the group killed him. Kevin knew this was not the right time to reveal he was a hero because they would think they used the powers for evil. Shedding a tear, Kevin and the rest of them ran out of the caves and turned towards the city.

The moment they reached the city they were surrounded on all sides by dark trainers. They were starting to close in fast. They were cornered on all sides. Then, a ripping sound came from behind them. A large vine came and grabbed all eight of them and put them on a building while the plants below were ripping at the dark trainers. The kids had to look away because of the gruesome sight so they ran off and were crossing the rooftops.

They ran for about twenty minutes until they finally spotted sunrise road. However, they were merely at the wrong end of it. They saw the cyclone in the distance and the dark trainers flying down into the inside circle. Kevin concentrated because it was getting darker and he held out his hand. Slowly, a ball of light formed and Kevin held it in front of himself.

They broke into a run, guided by the ball of light. Kevin was in the lead, followed by Lance and Sarah. After them was the other five. They had to jump across the rooftops while fighting off darklings and dark trainers. This was there only chance.

The darklings were surrounding them. They were cornered on all sides. Kevin tried to attack with the ball of light however it was not enough. It simply was extinguished. Suddenly, a giant ball of fire flew right over there heads. It then grew wings and a bird of many colors came out. Lance's eyes were in amazement. He could not believe what he was seeing.

The bird sent a large sacred fire blast around the eight and incinerated all of the dark trainers. It then flew down and grabbed all eight of them by the talons. It flew over the rooftops and dropped them right on Sunrise Road. It flew off. Kevin was the first to speak.

"Was that a pokemon?"

'Not just any pokemon but a legendary one. That was Ho-oh the legendary bird of fire. Lugia is probably here also. I can't believe that we were flown by HO-OH! This is so amazing!"

They ran up the road and saw the shore ahead. Kevin tripped over a metal box and turned around when he saw his name written on it. He bent over and picked it up. Inside there was a locket a note and a tape recorder. He picked up the tape recorder first and clicked play. Joseph's clear voice came out of it.

_Hello Kevin. If you are reading this, then I am dead and you are trying to save trainer island from certain destruction. I am sorry that I could not help much more but inside of that locket is a very precious item. It is a light shard. With that, your hero powers will be exemplified. However, in order to open it, you must do something for me. Call it more of a game. Deep in the forest is a forest shrine. You must find it without anyone's help except your teams . There, you will meet Celebi and he shall be able to help you by opening the locket. Then you will be brought back here on the back of Lugia and you shall be able to stop this battle. Go and remember to read my note.\_

Kevin looked into the box and found the locket and put it around his neck. He then put his hand in and picked up the note. It had a small picture of a fragment of the island map. It was the forest but the section was blown up so that he could get the exact area better. There was a small red dot and Kevin rushed everyone towards the forest.

On the way to the island he looked at the locket and he could swear he saw something. He looked even closer until he realized it was Joseph. His hands were motioning Kevin closer. When Kevin did so, his mind flashed and he was back on the island except that it was sunny. He was something run past him towards the cave.

A young boy walked into the caves for the first time. It was twenty years before the date of the battle. He walked down the caves until he found his own room. When he entered it there were five other people sitting there. He introduced himself. This young boy was Joseph. It was his first day on the island but his other teammates didn't seem as happy as him. They introduced themselves. Their names were Jean, Robert, Mary, Jerry, and Peter.

He walked towards his room and unpacked. It was much smaller than Kevin's and the large room was no better. It just had 3 couches set up in an upside "U" shape. Kevin felt guilty for this. He looked at the jean girl and she looked very familiar. Then, everything spun and Kevin was standing in a large crowd.

Joseph was standing on a platform and he was holding a diploma. Kevin realized he must have graduated as best of the kids in his grade. The other five were standing there and they looked equally happy. Suddenly, Joseph flew up into the sky without the need of the watch. Kevin realized that with the flying ability, you do not need the watch to fly. Joseph took to the sky and the scene melted away and Kevin was standing in their large room again.

Peter looked like he was about to punch Joseph. They were shouting but Kevin could not understand because he was still dizzy from the travel. He was very confused about what was going on and he didn't know how to get out. Suddenly he heard Peter shouting and then Joseph.

"Is it because you are the 'best' that you call yourself our leader?"

"NO Peter. I already said. We voted that the leader should be me because they think I'm the best. I don't think so. We have about another thirteen years until the three heroes show up and then they will be better than me. You already know what the prophecy says and the three descendents of Ansem shall be revealed in 2007! Even after that they won't be good enough to take out the darkness! That is why we need the best trainers to lead their groups! That is why I am taking over and if you don't like it then you should leave us and join the dark ones! They will give you a good shot of darkness! Then you will actually have a good ability because your poison abilities are getting you no where! I don't even see why you are on this team! Everyone else is useful! Jean is normal and she has special powers to heal. Robert has bug and he can climb up walls and slow down our enemies! Mary is a ghost trainer and she can go through stuff and turn into whoever she wants! Even Jerry has fighting and he can beat up almost anything! But you, Peter, you only have poison and all you can do is bite people, scratch people, or spit venom, and even then you need a good amount to kill them!"

"That's it! I'm out of here and, you know what? I am going to go to the dark realm and I won't come back! When you do see me back here again you better watch out because I am not going back without your head!"

"Fine! Get out of here! We will be better without you!"

Peter stormed out of the room and they never saw him again. The two girls were crying but the two other guys looked overjoyed to see him gone. The scene changed again.

The 5 of the rest of the team were all standing at the edge of a grave with another crowd of people. It was definitely Peter's funeral as the gravestone said that. The coffin was being lowered slowly into the grave and Joseph looked the most distraught. Kevin knew that it was Joseph who had to finish him off because off the fact of the facial expressions being given. The coffin was in the ground and a ground trainer had it buried completely. Joseph and his team turned around and they walked away. The scene faded and Kevin was standing in a room full of luggage.

This was the day that all groups dreaded. It was separation day. This was the day when all the trainers move away and chose their own careers. The other four decided to move away while Joseph decided to stay. Jean spoke up softly.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Joseph."

"Yes I'm sure. The heroes will be here in three more years. It's been ten years since peter left and five since he died. This place mean too much to me anyway. It has been the only place I could call home ever since my parents passed. I'm just happy to have been with you guys for seventeen years. I know that we are all thirty but I think that we can fit in one more hug before we all leave each other."

They all hugged and that was the last of Joseph's memories that he combined with him locket. Everything melted away and Kevin was standing on he forest edge with his own group. They were all looking at him. Sarah spoke softly.

"Kevin, are you ok? You just spaced out for almost fifteen minutes. We couldn't even move you an inch. What happened?"

"I think I just say Joseph's most cherished memories. He had a really tough life. Did you know he had to kill his own evil teammate?"

"Come on Kevin, its not safe here to talk about Joseph or crazy stuff. Lets get in there because we need to find the shrine and this legendary called Celebi."

They all ran into the forest to continue their journey. It was very dark and cold and they could barely see. They ran around for about an hour until they saw a glow. They knew that must have been the shrine. The glow from the shrine gave them all a happy warmth. They were cold because of the great darkness around them. They reached forward and touched the shrine. Suddenly, it came to life. The light turned green and flew at Kevin's chest. Then, the light turned upwards and shot upwards towards the sky.

Kevin felt a click and he reached into his shirt. He pulled out the locket and realized it popped open. Kevin reached in it and pulled out a yellow shard. It was perfectly shaped so that no matter what way you spun it, it was a perfect diamond, except when you looked at it from the top or the bottom. In that case it looked like a square or a rhombus.

Feeling the gem was very warming. He felt like his powers were growing. Sarah whispered, "try", and he stretched out his arm. Suddenly, a blast of light came getting out of his palm and made a hole in the darkness which quickly sealed itself up. They knew it was time until they felt coldness surround them. Darklings appeared out of nowhere and he knew even with his powers he could not settle this battle quickly. They all pulled out their swords until they saw the weirdest thing happened.

The water from all over the forest rose up and grabbed at the darklings. They were being choked and just vanished from the darkness. They looked all the way around until everyone's attention pointed towards Sarah who's finger, in turn, was pointing towards the sky. They were looking a great white bird with blue at precise points on its body. Lance could only say one word before they got taken.

"Lugia."

They all gasped as they realized they were looking at the other legendary bird of Johto. Then, the waters turned towards them and went under their feet. They felt themselves being lifted up high enough to land gently on Lugia's back.

Lugia let out a huge roar and jerked itself forward and they flew over the insland for a second time. Even this time they got to the same place. Lugia landed them in the water and, when they got off, swam to another part of the island. They ran off to the shore and Kevin stood there and did not know what to do then.

He held out his arm and felt a rush of light. It went forward but just evaporated in midair. Kevin knew that he failed. He passed the gem around to Sarah and lance but only the same results. Nothing.

The darklings were getting closer and closer to their point and they knew they only had a minute at most until the end. Kevin then tripped and he had one more idea. He took the gem and gouged it into his arms and his eyes just flashed white. He started floating into the air and just said one sentence.

"Darkness, because you attacked the island, and killed my instructor without holding back, I will destroy all of you without relent!"

Kevin then opened his mouth and a large blast of light just shot off of his body in every direction. The darklings stopped in their tracks and started backing up. Kevin tilted his head back and shot a large blast of light into the sky. The clouds parted and Kevin lowered himself to the ground and pulled the shard out of his arm. His eyes cleared and his arm now had a diamond shape cut in it. Kevin knew he would have it forever.

They looked all around and saw the sun start appearing. The darkling let out a most horrific scream ever. They vanished and all that was left were the dark trainers, who disappeared moments later. The crowds around them broke into applause for the new heroes and knew the prophecy had started. The cheering continued for many moments until a man with an army of trainers behind him. He ordered that the eight be arrested. Kevin knew why it was. They found evidence that it was Kevin's fault that Joseph died. They were handcuffed immediately and someone stepped forward.

"Hello, children. You may remember me but not from in person. My name is Shane, the one who sent you your acceptance letters. Joseph probably told you that you cannot stay here when we straighten this crisis out as his last words. So until we call you back, you must stay at home. Also do not worry about being attacked. If you do not bring up anything trainer while in Brooklyn, you should be safe. SO this is goodbye. For now.

The next day, the whole group was on the car back home. They had letters of explanation to their early return. They turned and looked at Lance who, as a trainer from birth, and waved their farewells seeing as he had to stay with his Grandfather on the Island. The car flew off and they were all home hours later.

***Two Years Later***

A simple life: lived.

A dangerous future: Awaited

Friends: Included

A mailman stuffs the mail into a mail box on a street in Western Brooklyn. He walks next door and does the same. A boy and girl get their mail at the same time. They smile at each other and look forward. A familiar driver was waving at them from a car. They grab their suitcases and jet into the car. They day Kevin and Sarah got their new letter: September 4th, 2010.


	3. Back to the island

Somewhere in our world there is a large dark castle. Inside this castle lies the headquarters for all the dark leaders. Inside the main study sit's a very powerful dark master. He was reading a book as he was relaxing from all of the destruction he caused either personally or through his minions. Then he was surprised when a knock on the door sounded throughout the whole room. He let out a sigh.

"Come in."

"Sir?"

"Ah, come in Drake."

It was one of his loyal second-in-commands, Drake. Drake is the father of Lance, a hero. He was dressed in his usual black armor which was ornamented with a bright crack from his last fight with his son.

"Thank you Dark Master."

"Now, what is your business interrupting me during my much needed break from destroying the world without the Heroes interrupting me."

"Um, sir, about that. There's something you need to know."

" Oh Drake, at first I thought I was going to have to banish you to the dark void when I heard that you were defeated by three untrained children."

"Sir, they were using light against me! I had no idea! There's no record of any hero picking up the ability to learn light right away. It would have been absurd for me to think otherwise."

"Let me finish Drake."

"Continue then."

"Luckily, you were able to redeem yourself by killing off that pest who has been a bane to our plans while the heroes were waited for eagerly. Also, since you killed him you were able to get those heroes sent back home for years."

"That's the thing sir I got word that-"

"I'm not done Drake. Now let me finish before I reconsider that banishment appeal. Anyway, as I was saying. Also since he was one of the Guardians of light, you were able to collect another light shard for my 'collection' right, Drake?"

"Well, um, no not really."

The man shifted in his seat and it wheeled all the way around. He had long black hair and he too had a scar but his ran from his hairline, over his eye, down to his chin, and across his chest. He spoke but his tone nor voice was as friendly as before.

"What do you speak of my minion?"

Drake dropped down to one knee and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry master. It wasn't my fault. By the time I destroyed Joseph I was hit by an extreme amount of light. From three angles. I barely had enough time to zap out of there!"

The Dark master arose from his seat. He walked over to Drake in a quick motion. His cape trailing behind him was trailing off a cloud of darkness with each step.

"YOU FOOL! They probably have the light shard as we speak! As long as we still have the upper hand with the fact that they are exiled temporarily from the island. How many of those shards do you keep on you at all times?"

"Six sir."

"Ok and there are twenty-one in total. We have six. They probably only have one. This leaves four more in the other guardians' possessions and three whose position has yet to be determined. The good thing is that they have no chance of getting to those four other shards before we can because they are trapped in their homes."

"Master, please let me speak. Its about the heroes."

"Yes, go on then."

"Its just that, intelligence reports have determined that they are returning to the island…today."

"Really." The dark master said surprisingly calm. He then motioned with his fingers to come closer. Drake stood up and leaned in to hear. Suddenly, the Dark master held out his hands and Drake felt like somebody was lifting him by his neck. "FOOL! Why was I not told this sooner? We could have stopped this!"

"Sir," he said weakly, "I had no chance of stopping this! It was very sudden! We only found out right before I arrived!"

The dark master then thrust forward and Drake flew across the room and slammed into the door. The dark master charged over to him and summoned a sword out of the darkness. He pointed it straight at Drake's neck. His voice then turned extremely evil and it sounded as if two were talking at once.

"Do you recognize this? This is the sword of everlasting darkness. Only it's true owner can summon it. That is me. So, temporarily, I acquiesce the ownership of said sword to you. When I summon it back ,it will be mine again. You understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. Now my first mission for you and this sword. Bring back the heads of the three heroes. You understand?"

"Sir, I just can not do that!"

"And why can you not do that?"

"Its just that-its just that one of them is my son!"

The dark master's eyes then widened and he let out a lard yell. He thrust his arm

Forward yet again. This time it was so powerful that Drake and the doors went flying back. Drake was then barely holding onto the edge of the platform. The master walked up to him.

"Now Drake. Here is the deal. If you go and kill ALL of the heroes, I will not kick you off this cliff into an entrance into the Dark Void."

"No Master! Please! Do not do it! Ill do anything you want! Anything!"

The master then leaned forward and mumbled into Drake's ear.

"Bring me the heads of the heroes. You are dismissed."

Drake then mystically vanished from midair.

"I think I made a bad choice putting Drake in charge of this mission. But with that sword he cannot fail. OH boy will it be interesting when he figures out a quarter of the things that sword can do."

He then walked over to the edge of the platform and looked out at the sunrise.

"Maybe I should have turned him into a darkling when I got the chance. But he's much too powerful now. That would definitely be a waste of darkness. Oh he better not make me regret the decision of giving him temporary possession of that sword. He better not. Now where's that guy I hired as my plan "B"?"

The car broke through the cyclone and landed back onto the street where there last battle had taken place. The car turned off and an elderly man with his now fifteen year old son waited eagerly outside of it. There was a click and the door slid open. Seven teenagers stepped from the vehicle and were ready to be trainers again. In front of them was Kevin followed by Sarah. Behind them were James, Steven, Tina, Deanna, and John.

**THE STORY SO FAR**

After two years of not training, the seven teenagers reunite with Lance, the eight, who had his handful of adventures in the past two years. That however is another story.

These eight ordinary teenagers all became trainers and now the are quite extraordinary. They were all flown to the island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle where they were introduced to their instructor Joseph. Later, Joseph was brutally murdered by Drake, Lance's long lost and evil father. Upon his death, the island was about to be overrun by darkness when Kevin, Sarah, and Lance used the powers of light and Lugia, Ho-Oh, and Celebi helped also. To settle matters, the teenagers were instructed to stay in Brooklyn further instructions were given. That day was today.

**THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES**

After many hugs and catching up, they were all anxious to return to training due to them being prohibited from using their powers in the realms of regular humans. But according to Shane there were some preparations due before they continue with their training.

"I think there are some preparations due before you continue with your training. First of all, seeing as Joseph has passed on two years ago, you are in desperate need of a new instructor. That decision is up to me. I think I am-"

"NO!" shouted all the children.

"What? I was going to choose Vance."

"NO!" shouted Lance this time.

"What is your problem Lance?" said Kevin.

"Its just that he is my Grandfather's brother's son which makes him my second cousin and he is a non-nonsense type of guy. There is no slacking or resting until the job is done. And he does these ridiculous exercises to torture his students!"

"Ok! Its settled then children! Plus you need to make up for two years of what could have been training!"

"You're the one who sent US away!" shouted Lance.

"Have fun children on your last day of relaxing!"

At that Shane was gone as quickly as he came. The children looked all surprised and just walked over to where they remember the caves were. When they got to the entrance it was the same as they remembered it. But it was unfortunately the same. The last time they were in there was when a friend was murdered. Even as they walked past the place, the blood and body might have been gone but the memories and gash in the wall was not. The children vowed to return to seal it up and possibly create a memorial for him. Another plan was to visit his grave. And now they had something to do for the day.

The children entered their mansion of a base. It was as large and beautiful as they remembered. They all split up and went to their separate rooms. Unpacking was easy and a half hour later they were all back into the large room with another adult. Shane was back and he had a box full of familiar items. He left immediately and they all reattached their trainer watches. Kevin loved the idea he could fly again so he hit a button and the giant window on top of their room opened up and he blasted up and landed on top of the caves. He looked to his left and saw a graveyard. Sarah flew up and landed beside him.

"I guess its time Sarah. Time to visit our old leader's tomb." he looked at the indent in his arm. "I still have it"

"Have what?"

"The light shard. The one that I used to banish the eternal darkness from the island. I think this shard will unlock a bigger mystery than ever before. Also, I think we have to find Peter."

"How come Kevin?"

"Well remember when I said I saw Joseph's memories?"

"Yea?"

"Well each of the teammates had the same locket and Peter was even buried in his. I think we have to find these lockets and get the light shards from them."

"Hmm sounds like a plan."

"Yea then we are going to have to find Jean, Robert, and Jerry. I still feel like I met the Jean person before. It will come to me."

The other six teenagers flew up and were ready to go. They all walked down the cave and walked through the pearly white gates into the cemetery and went to the plot Shane told them about. They gasped because he had the most magnificent tomb ever. There was a sealed door that said 'Under this tomb lies Joseph, a great trainer.' Kevin walked forward and he felt heat around his chest. The shard attached to a chain was coming to life. He grabbed Sarah and Lance's hand and the door quickly opened and engulfed them in.

It was extremely dark but lights erupted all around them. It was like they were in a meadow and, when they looked down, they were standing on grass. Right in front of them was a log with a familiar man on it. They were almost in tears and sat on another log in front of him. They were eager to talk.

"Oh hello children. I was wondering when you would visit. Now you are probably wondering how I am here. The answer was your light was able to let my spirit walk freely between here and the afterlife. So if you ever need to speak to me, I am here. Now, what's on your mind?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sacrifice yourself for us?"

"Well, as keeper of a light shard, it was my duty to protect you. As is the rest of my team. Kevin, one of my partners was protecting you in Elementary School. Remember Jean Pennachio? Yes, she was your fifth grade teacher. She was positioned to protect you and Sarah in Brooklyn. You will want to get the light shard from her as soon as possible. I hope to see you again, but for now I am going to go see my parents. Goodbye children."

"Goodbye Joseph."

Another large vacuum feeling happened and they were with the rest of their team. After explaining what just happened, they had to go find Peter's grave. They ran around a bit until they found a section that was marked twelve years ago. They were able to find the grave resembling his from the memories and Steven quickly had the ground remove the dirt from it. Kevin jumped in and landed on the casket.

"Ok, whatever is in here, we have to be ready. On three. One, two, three!"

He pulled forward and he flew up. Large waves of darkness escaped from the casket and knocked the other seven teenagers down. Kevin stumbled up and walked over to the grave. He looked down and the casket was empty. Nothing was in there at all. Not even the locket was in there. They looked at the empty casket with great confusion. Kevin turned towards Sarah.

"Why is the casket empty?"

"I don't know exactly. Didn't you say that Joseph killed Peter?"

"Yes, but something tells me he left out some information and memories that are vital towards our mission. We are going to have to visit him later."

"Yes, but what was with the darkness? I know you said he was evil but in all of those books we got when we left didn't say anything about that."

"Oh! Speaking of read in a book. We have to go to Brooklyn. How will we do this you may ask."

"I didn't," said Lance.

"Whatever but look at this! With my powers of light, I am able to take an extra dimensional jump and end up in Brooklyn! He grabbed it and held it in his hand. "Ok! Everyone grab each other!" They did this and he felt extreme compression and next thing he knew was he was lying face down in Marine Park. Lance looked amazed seeing as he never left the island before.

"We are right near Gerritsen so we can get to 277 quickly. Lets go!"

"WOW! Its so dirty here! And the cars don't fly? AMAZING!"

"Lance we can sight see later but right now we have to get to business."

They all ran off and took a southern turn at Gerritsen Avenue and five minutes later, they were at the school. They went in and signed in as visitors. School was about to end. They waited ten more minutes before barging in.

"Hello? Mrs. Pennachio? Are you here?"

"Yes I'm over here!" The voice came from behind a laptop. Mrs. Pennachio was behind the desk packing. "Oh my God! You came back to visit! I'm so happy!"

"Mrs. Pennachio, we are here for business. Now first of all, your old friend Joseph died two years ago."

She sat down to take it in. "I see, thanks for telling me- wait how did you know Joseph?"

"Mrs. Pennachio…Me, Lance, and Sarah here are the heroes…oh come on don't faint!"

Three hours later…

"Ok so you three are the heroes. Now I presume you are here for the light shard. I will give it to you but only on one circumstance."

"What's that?"

"Take me with you! My watch broke so I can't fly and I have no contact with the rest of the trainers so I am stuck here! Take me!"

"Ok, but first we must charge up the shard because it took a beating teleporting eight people here. Probably be another hour for me to take nine people. I also think that being the hero makes me-"

"The hero eh? Oh hello there. We met before children. Remember me? I'm the one who killed your master."

"Drake!" Said Kevin, "What do you want from us?"

"Drake?" said Jean, "I remember him! He was that exceptional dragon trainer from back when I was in trainer school! He disappeared mysteriously one day and never came back! We presumed he was dead. What is he doing here?"

"He's here to kill us."

"Kill you? Why would he ever do that?"

"Turns out he is one of the dark lords now and his mission is to kill us. Also, he was the one that killed Joseph."

"What? Kill him? Oh boy. Mister you are going to pay for that!"

"Am I?" cackled the evil voice from the shadows, "How about you get a feel of my true powers?"

Suddenly, from the corner of the room came a blast of darkness. Lance looked up and saw it coming. He then shouted "NO!" and everything changed for him. His eyes started to glow and everything slowed down for him. He charged forward and grabbed Jean and dropped her near the window. Everything returned to normal speed and he shouted.

"FATHER! REVEAL YOURSELF!"

"Ok, then in that case…." he appeared in the hallway "we will have a good battle here. Prepare yourself!"

Lance ran forward and threw a punch at his father and was thrown aside. Kevin ran forward and he horizontally chopped a few feet from Drake's face. His sword went flying out of his sleeve and he grabbed it before it went flying. He ran forward but Drake evaporated and came back behind Kevin. He kicked him forward. They were on the fifth floor so Drake grabbed Kevin and brought him to the window. He held him above his head before a shout came from behind him.

"PUT. HIM. DOWN. NOW. DAD."

Drake went "hmm?" and turned around before being tackled by his son right out the window. Kevin went out with him . They started freefalling before Lance activated his watch along with Kevin and they started floating.

"He's going to be able to fly! Just go Kevin! Now!"

They both looked down and saw a dark cloud appear under Drake and they both blasted off in a northerly direction. Skyscrapers were appearing in the horizon and Lance had a plan. He told Sarah to get the crystal ready for teleporting and they sped up. Suddenly the top of the Empire State Building appeared and Lance did a complete fly around it.

As Lance was flying around he was able to lap his father and got a good kick with both of his legs and knocked his father right through the tower and he fell out the other side. Right before he hit the ground he poofed off and was gone.

"Of course he survived. Now lets get back to the shards before-"

"SON! YOU ARE IN VERY BIG TROUBLE MISTER!"

"FLY! NOW! KEVIN WE HAVE TO GO!"

Then everything happened in slow motion. The sun suddenly went dark while they were above Brooklyn. Then all of a sudden darkness formed into the shape of a giant man and went right at them. They had to fly very quickly from this 1000 foot tall beast. They blasted back to the school and saw the broken window. Then a large hand started stretching out towards them so they tried speeding up. It wasn't working. They looked ahead and a light bubble started forming around the other seven. They weren't going to make it. Kevin had an idea. A risky idea. But an Idea.

He leaned to his left and grabbed Lance. He hit both engine buttons and they started falling. Kevin inhaled and the engines set out this huge plume of fire from behind and they launched themselves into the light bubble just in time. Kevin looked alarmed as the hand was about to get them.

"NOW!"

Sarah dived and hit a button. The bubble shone up and the giant disappeared quickly. The sun cleared and Drake freefell right into the river. They all disappeared and Drake shouted loudly.

"NO! CURSE YOU HEROES!" At this, Drake's armor made him sink under the water. Bubbles rose up to the surface

They all reappeared back on the island and Jean was nearly in tears from being saved. She hugged the children when Shane and another man appeared.

"Where have you been? Brooklyn was attacked and you nearly destroyed it! Oh and by the way meet your new instructor, Vance."

"Instructor? I think not! I think I will do it!"

They all looked up and Mrs. Pennachio had said it.

"According to Trainer law, in accordance to the death of an instructor. If another teammate of said instructor offers to take the children, he or she may."

"Damn you're correct. Oh and welcome back Jean. You've been missed dearly. Lets hope that you don't disappear again. That would suck for you." He then turned and he was gone again.

"Yes! Not only did Lance and I beat his father in an epic battle, but we also got an awesome teacher! This was a great day!"

"Yes children and I have decided that after we train for this week, we will go off on an adventure for a week or two to go find my old friend Robert. Those light shards are going to be a key part in your adventure. Now go off and rest because tomorrow we have a lot to catch up on. Now go-wait. What's this?"

"What is it Jean?"

"My locket its gone! Don't worry I'm sure its somewhere on me. I will find it tomorrow. Now go and relax."

"Relax? How can we relax? That's a light shard we are talking about! What happens if Drake has it?"

"Its fine. There's twenty-one out there. It wouldn't be a problem if they got one or two of them. I mean, look! You three have beaten him twice single handedly! You could just do it again!

They all ran off and Sarah and Kevin decided to go and visit Joseph's grave once more. However, instead they went off to a hill overlooking the island. They sat there and watch the Sunset. Sarah leaned over and gave a soft kiss onto Kevin's right cheek.

"What was that for Sarah?'

"Well if you didn't stop Drake he might have killed us all. For that I owe you. We owe you. Everyone in Brooklyn owes you. Now lets go down to the base. I'm exhausted. We have a lot of work to get caught up on."

"Yes, we are also going to have to ask Jean about peter's grave. I am pretty sure that there is something she's not telling us. I'm sure there's a lot of things people are not telling us. Important things."

They both got up and walked down to the base and went to sleep early.

***IN BROOKLYN***

A news reporter was reporting the days massive scare.

AS we all now, trainers attacked the city and an elementary school was destroyed. Fifth grade teacher Mrs. Pennachio was confirmed to have been evaporated by the fight. Also, the man that fell through the Empire State Building and from the dark beast into the Hudson River has yet to be found. He is presumed dead. The government is now having a meeting to how they shall proceed with the destruction of the Pokemon Trainers and the creatures called Pokemon."

All of a sudden a hand in black armor surfaced on the shore of the Hudson river. Drake had survived the battle but the war has yet to begin. Drake looked ready to kill anyone. He looked up and took a deep breath. A dark blast of lightning came down and he disappeared into the night. The night was quiet in Brooklyn on September 4th, 2010 and the morning of the 5th was too. It however wasn't very quiet in the dark castle.

Drake reappeared on the porch again and he was panting for breath when a caped man walked up to him. It was the master again and he was ready for business.

"Oh, hello Drake. According to the blood on your armor, it must mean that you had to kill at least one of them. However, your scar on your face has reopened again so I have doubt again."

"They-are-getting-stronger."

"Oh, so are you saying that you _didn't_ kill them?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, I see. In that case, I think you should start thinking about how you will escape from my wrath on your next failure.

"Sir, its not my fault! Its just something ridiculous to ask for from one man! I know I'm a dark lord but nothing lower than a dark master is capable of destroying one!"

"Are you telling me to do it myself?"

"No sir! I would never!"

"I am the master! I tell you what to do! Or do you want to go visit a certain void?"

"No sir!"

"Good, now tell me your report of your mission. Unless it is too shameful for you to do it?"

"No, I will tell you anyway. Unfortunately, they were able to escape with Jean, a light guardian. Now that would be bad if we still held the upper hand."

"And what would be that?"

Drake held out an arm and loosened his fist. A locket fell and dangled by the chain around his finger. "We have a seventh."

"Finally, you have redeemed yourself. I will reward you later."

Drake started to walk off until his master spoke again.

"Oh, and Drake."

"Hmm?"

"If you fail me one more time, I already have your replacement ready for anything."

A man walked from around the corner and Drake almost fainted from surprise. "That is impossible! You are dead! You've been dead for years."

"Miracles happen when heroes help." said the stranger.

"Yes now you two will be partners until you two can prove that you can work separately as dark lords. So that means both of you have a chance to gain favor with me and kill the heroes. Understand?"

"Of course master." Said the stranger " I am ready to kill the heroes. The ones who wasted my time for twenty years just waiting for them to appear. I'm ready to kill them."

"Perfect. See Drake? Isn't it great to be teamed up with old friends? If I am right you are the one who took his place after he "died". Right Peter?"

"That's right, master."


End file.
